Healthcare organizations often provide functionality that, by regulation, must be protected by strong authentication requirements to ensure controlled access to the information and functionality. To access such functionality, a user is therefore required to create and remember login credentials for the healthcare organization, in addition to various other login credentials. This can be a frustrating experience for the user.